Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 8$ and $x = 6$. $7$ $y$ $ + 3$ $x$ $ + 9$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${y}$ and $6$ for ${x}$ $ = 7{(8)} + 3{(6)} + 9 $ $ = 56 + 18 + 9 $ $ = 83$